Captured
by TheShadowedHunter
Summary: Jade is caught by Rais' men, and she does not have a good time.
1. Chapter 1

**And so begins my first ever lemon fanfiction. In case you haven't guessed by now, trigger warnings for rape, bondage/S &M, and both mental and physical abuse. I've written other stuff, but this is the first time I've ever posted, and the first lemon I've ever written. Basically, Jade is captured by Rais' Men, and this is the story of her journey from prisoner to submissive slut. Fun.**

 **Leave a review, they sustain my life force.**

 **I don't own Dying Light, and I don't condone the kind of things that happen in this story.**

 **-Shadow**

Jade woke, her body aching. She was naked, spread eagle, and restrained to the wall by metal wrist and ankle cuffs secured to the concreate. She looked around. She was in a small room, with no windows, and a single metal door opposite her. A metal cart sat next to the door, covered by a sheet. Against one wall was a table, almost like in a hospital, but with metal restraints at both ends. A drain was set in the center of the floor, and a metal bar ran across the length of the high ceiling, a short hook hanging from it above the drain.

The door opened, and Jade struggled against her restraints as three men, dressed in the black and yellow of Rais' Men, stepped in. They shut the door behind them, and then spread out. The first moved to the cart, whipping the sheet off, but blocking her view of the objects on it with his body. The second stepped over to the table and opened the restraints with a click that echoed through the room, while the third uncoiled a short length of cord from his wrist and moved towards her. She twisted harder, trying to break free, but she was trapped. The man raised his arm, and brought the whip down across her bare breasts with a crack, making her scream in agony. The whip came down again, lashing across her stomach, leaving a red mark across her skin. She whimpered in pain, and the man laughed, stepping back as the man who had gone over the cart approached her.

She struggled again in vain as he stepped forwards holding up a long needle and a lighter. He set them down on the floor next to her, then moved back to the cart, returning with two thin metal rings. He handed these to the man with the whip, then moved in front of her, once again holding the needle and lighter. With a grin, he flicked the lighter and heated the needle, before dropping the lighter to the floor. He stepped forward, grabbing her nipple and held the needle up. She screamed, realizing what was about to happen.

"Please! No!"

He pressed the tip of the needle to the side of her nipple, and drove it through, dragging a scream of terror and pain from her. He waited a moment, before pulling the needle out. The other man grabbed her breast, opening the metal ring, and slid it through her nipple, snapping it shut. She screamed again as the needle ripped into her flesh again, and was withdrawn, replaced with the other ring. She whimpered in agony, tears running down her face, as the two men stepped back to admire their handiwork.

As she shook and whimpered from the pain, the man that had so far done nothing moved over.

"You two did your part, go now."

The others followed his orders, and left the room, shutting the door with a loud bang. She was left alone with the third man. Wordlessly, he moved around her, undoing her restraints before pushing her to the floor.

"Don't move bitch."

He bent over, fiddling with the cuffs that had held her ankles to the wall, and slid them down the track on the wall and along the floor a bit. Dragging her back her secured her ankles in the cuffs again, pulling them back so the soles of her feet pressed against the wall. He reached up and repeated the process with the wrist cuffs, shackling her into them, before sliding them up so her arms were extended fully above her head. Next, he crossed back to the cart, returning with a ring gag. Stepping behind her, he pressed his hand to her mouth and forced it open, securing the gag behind her head. She tried to scream, but it came out as a choked gurgle, drool running over the gag and onto the floor in front of her. He stepped back, undoing his belt, and dropped his pants and boxers, revealing his member. Moving up to her again, he forced all seven inches of his dick down her throat.

Jade gagged, coughing as the man violently face fucked her. She tried to pull away, but he slapped her and forced her head down on his dick, shoving his organ deep into her throat. She gagged again, and struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. Just as suddenly as he had attacked her, he pulled back, holding his dick in front of her face, jerking it off. She struggled desperately against her cuffs, and he came, splashing her face and tits with his cum, getting the sticky liquid in her eyes and mouth. She gagged at the taste, but she was incapable of getting the semen out of her mouth. Realizing she had no choice, she made to swallow, only for the man to grab her throat.

"No! Did I tell you to swallow, slut?"

Reeling back as he picked up the other man's whip, she shook her head desperately.

"Here's how this is gonna work bitch. I'm going to whip you, and when I'm done, if my cum isn't still in your mouth, I'm going to cut off your legs! Understand?", he shouted, gesturing to the hatchet on his belt. She nodded franticly, the taste of his semen now nearly unbearable. The whip came down hard, lashing across her tits. She sucked in a mouthful of air, making to scream, but choked on the semen, desperately coughing it back up into her mouth. He hit her again, the whip cracking on her shoulder. She did better this time, holding his load in her mouth, barely suppressing her urge to scream.

She was on the edge of unconsciousness when he stopped, coiling the whip and placing it on the cart.

"You can swallow now slut."

She moaned gratefully, glad to get the vile taste out of her mouth. As she slumped back, he undid her restraints, before placing a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. He dropped her, moving over to the wall, and untied a rope, allowing the hook hanging from the ceiling to drop.

He clipped it around the middle of her cuffs, before moving back to the rope, pulling so that she dangled by her wrists above the drain, almost three feet off the floor. Then he dug under the table, coming up with two wooden posts, each one two feet tall. He set these near where her legs were, spread wide apart, so that she could just put the balls of her feet on them. Then her left, shooting a final comment over his shoulder as he did so.

"I'll be back tomorrow, slut."

Her arms and legs already burning from the way they were stretched, Jade drifted off into sleep, tears running down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade woke to a sharp pain in her face as the soldier slapped her awake. Her cuffs were unlocked, and the man from yesterday released the rope, causing her to drop hard to the concreate floor. He stepped behind her, undoing the straps of the ring gag and letting it fall to the floor. Unrestrained, Jade spun, throwing a clumsy punch at him. Laughing, he ducked her weak blow and slammed his knee into her gut, dropping her.

"You'll pay for that, slut."

He hauled her to her feet, and locked a collar around her throat. She struggled as he attached a dog leash to it, and tugged, choking her.

"You done fighting bitch?" He shouted in her face.

He released her, and she doubled over, coughing and gagging. Laughing, he brought his hand down on her ass hard, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Come on bitch, we're not done yet!"

He kicked out her legs, laughing as she dropped to the floor. Another soldier who had entered with him grabbed her arms, holding her down. The first man moved to the cart behind her, before coming up from behind her where she couldn't see him.

She felt a hand on her ass, spreading her, and she squirmed, but the man holding her down was too strong. A moment later, she felt something cold and hard prodding her asshole, and screamed as the man forced a four-inch-wide plug into her backdoor. She could feel the fur of the faux tail attached to the butt plug brushing her legs and gulped as she realized what they were doing. Moving to her side, she felt him wrench her leg up, restraining it as bent as it could be, sot that her foot touched the back of her thigh. He did the same to her other leg, and then bound her arms in a similar way, so that she was forced to walk on the tips of her elbows and knees. Finally, he wrapped his arm around her neck, and once again forced the ring gag into her mouth.

He backed up. And she collapsed as the second soldier stepped forward with a long wooden sheet. Spinning it around, he held up the mirror, and she began to sob pathetically at the sight of herself turned into a bondage pet. Laughing, the man from the day before completed her humiliation with a dog eared headband that locked around her ears, preventing her from shaking it off her head. The man who had held her down left, and she was once again alone with her attacker from the day before. Laughing, he moved towards her, grinning psychotically. She tried to move away, but collapsed to the floor, unused to moving the way she had to now. He scooped her up, forcing her down onto a low table, and locked the restraints holding her legs and arms in the shape they were in to the table with a series of straps.

She heard him unzip his pants, the fabric dropping to the floor. Something hard probed her lower lips, and she instinctively pulled away, only for him to grab her hips and pull her back. A choked scream was torn from her throat as he entered her, thrusting in and out of her vagina. She struggled, desperate to break free, but she was trapped. His moans echoed in her ears, and she stopped moving, closing her eyes in a desperate attempt to block out what was happening to her. He thrust deeper, the tip of his member slamming into her cervix, and he moaned at the feeling of her warm pussy around his length. She twisted, attempting to force him out of her, but only succeeded in making it more pleasurable for him, judging by his moans.

She felt his penis twitch and began to struggle more violently, desperate to get him out of her before he came, but she was too late. With a grunt, he blew his load inside of her, soaking her violated sex with his seed. She screamed and cried as he pulled out, his cum running down her legs.

'At least it's over.' She thought, her body aching from the brutal treatment.

As if reading her mind, he moved back to her, and gripped the faux tail in his hand, yanking it hard. It ripped out of her ass with a loud pop, and he pressed it to her pussy, shoving it in. She cried out again as the wide toy stretched her abused sex, and then let out a scream of pure terror as he shoved his still-hard length into her asshole. He moaned as he buried himself balls deep in her ass. Her body cried out in pain, and she screamed again as he pushed deeper, cumming in her ass. He pulled out, watching happily as his cum dripped from her ruined ass and pussy. She screamed through the ring gag, and he moved forward, releasing the straps on the table and on the gag. She collapsed exhaustedly to the table, unable to get up between the bindings on her limbs and the pain of being raped.

He crossed to her face, grabbing her hair and forcing him to look at her.

"Who am I, bitch?"

Jade let out a gurgling moan, everything about her broken. He slapped her and spat in her face, shouting.

"Your master, slut! I own you bitch!"

She groaned again, unable to answer.

"Alright slut, here's the rules. I own you. You do what I say, when I say, or you get punished. And if I have to punish you, it's gonna be a million times worse than today or yesterday."

She stared up at him, a broken look in her eyes.

"Rule two. You call me master. If I address you, you answer me, or there'll be punishment. Same goes for addressing me. You call me master, or you'll fucking regret it slut!"

She moaned in pain, and he slapped her again, wrenching her face up to his.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME SLUT!"

She coughed painfully and managed to croak an answer.

"Yes Master."

"Good." He held his cock up to her face, pressing against her lips.

"Now suck, bitch. And if you bite, I'll rip your fucking teeth out one by fucking one."

"Yes Master!"

He forced his dick into her mouth and began to thrust, forcing her to deepthroat him. She gaged on his length, and pulled back, coughing up spit and precum.

"Did I fucking say to stop?"

"No Master."

She wrapped her lips around him again, taking his full length in her mouth. Gagging again, she sucked on him, her tongue working up and down his penis.

He grunted, spraying his seed into her mouth. She screwed up her face at the taste of his hot cum on her tongue as he pulled back.

"Show me, slut."

With a grimace, she opened her mouth, allowing him to view the thick liquid pooling on her tongue.

"Swallow it bitch."

She gagged as she swallowed his seed, feeling it slide down her throat and into her stomach.

"Open."

She opened again, showing that she had swallowed his seed, and he pulled his pants back up, satisfied.

"Good job today slut. Come."

He jerked her leash pulling her down from the table. He pulled the butt plug out of her pussy and shoved it back into her ass, causing her to whimper in pain and surprise. Laughing, he dragged her out of the room and up a flight of stairs, pulling her into a furnished room, with a bed, dresser, table, chairs, and a kitchenette. In the corner was a small dog crate, and he unhooked her leash, forcing her into the crate with a smack on the ass and a shout.

"Load, bitch!"

The crate was small, with no holes except the bars that made up the door. He latched the door behind her, and turned away as she sat on the hard metal floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, moving deeper into the story! Trigger warning for Rape, Bondage, S &M, Abuse (Physical and Mental).**

 **I don't own Dying Light and I don't condone rape. Cool, disclaimer over, read the chapter.**

 **Drop a Review, it's what keeps me going.**

He opened the cage, and let her out, hooking her leash on her collar. Slightly better rested, she managed to make it to the stairs before her legs and arms gave out and he dragged her the rest of the way. He pulled her through a door, and she gulped, realizing they were back in the room she had woken in two days ago. He laughed at her terror, and unwrapped a hose from the wall. He turned it on, pointed it at her, and squeezed the trigger, blasting her with a jet of ice water. She yelped in surprise as he hosed her down, before undoing all her bondage gear except the collar and leash. She pulled herself up, only to collapse due to not having used her legs properly in almost two days. He dragged her to her feet again, and she hobbled along behind him into a new room.

"I made a killing selling you, so you're gonna have fun with a piece of furniture I built myself. Here it is now!", he said, grinning maniacally.

The "furniture" was shaped like a bathtub, though it was almost three times as wide, with no faucets and metal cuff restraints secured to the bottom. He pushed her towards it.

"Lay down and put one limb in each cuff."

"Yes Master."

Jade obediently lay down in the bottom, and put one limb through each cuff. He locked the cuffs, holding her in the tub, and laughed.

"You want to know what this is called slut?

"Yes Master?"

"The Cum Tub." He grinned evilly, taking out his dick and jacking off. After a few minutes, he came, spraying his seed over her breasts. Then he moved over to a cart in the corner. When he returned he was holding two messes of leather straps and wire. He set one down, and approached her from below. The wires held her pussy open while the leather straps wrapped around her hips, holding the device in place. The second one worked similarly, but on her head, the wire holding her mouth wide open while the leather straps encircled her head, preventing it from falling off.

She heard the door open and footsteps approaching. She twisted her head frantically, trying to see what was happening, but she was stuck. She didn't have to wait long for an answer though, as four men surrounded the tub, dicks out, jerking their penises. She gulped as the full meaning of this device hit her. She began to struggle, and as she did the four men came. The first man sprayed his load across her stomach, while the second came on her face. The third man bent over her, and shot his semen down her throat, while the forth sprayed wildly into the tub. As they left, more men stepped up, and began to jerk off, each of them spraying their loads onto her as well.

After the first half an hour, there was nearly an inch of cum in the bottom of the tub. After the last four backed away, having added their loads to the tub, her master approached her.

"Am I done, Master?'"

"No! You're just starting, slut!" he laughed and poured a quarter inch of water in, allowing it to mix with the semen. The now far less thick, but still sticky white liquid flowed around her, making its way into her gaping pussy and soaking her hair. Laughing, her master turned away, replaced by four more men, who quickly added their loads into the mix.

Three hours later, Jade had given up struggling and accepted her fate. The quarter inch of water was long since overwhelmed by the sheer amount of semen in the tub. She was coated in cum, the sticky white liquid covering her. It coated her skin, was matted in her hair, and flowed freely in and out of her gaping vagina. She had swallowed load after load, forced to gulp down cum as it flowed up over her face each time she moved the smallest bit. All of the garrison had been here several times each, using Viagra or just waiting, so that they could release on her multiple times. Finally, her master relented, reaching a hand in, gloved up to the shoulder, and allowing the semen to drain. But it wasn't over for her. Grinning evilly, he dragged a large machine over and flipped open a hatch next to the tub.

"What are you doing Master?" she gasped breathlessly.

"You didn't think I'd let you waste that much cum, did you slut?"

He pulled a long hose over from the machine, and held it up for her to see. It was thick, and ended in a long seven-inch dildo. She gulped and he held up a second hose with a mask like the kind used to apply laughing gas on the end, but smaller and with a five-inch dildo mounted inside. With a laugh, he fit the mask over her mouth, the short dildo inside holding her mouth open. The other hose he brought to her lower lips, shoving the seven-inch rubber dick into her pussy. He sealed it there with liberal amounts of duct tape, then dropped another hose from the machine into the hatch.

Grinning, her master hit a red button on the side of the machine, and with a noise like a car starting, it began to run. Almost instantly, she felt the dildo in her vagina pulse and begin to pump regular streams of cum into her womb. Seconds later the one in her mouth joined it, spraying semen into her mouth. She moaned, not sure how to feel about the fact that she sort of liked the taste of the cum. Besides that, the dildo in her pussy was vibrating now, and it felt really good. Before she knew it, she had hit her own orgasm, her juices mixing with the cum that had filled up her pussy and was now causing her womb to swell as she was pumped full of seed. She gulped more down, both dildos pressing deeper into her holes. She let out another, louder moan, though the mask still muffled it.

Finally, her master disconnected the hoses from her body. Her pussy, open again, quickly began to spray out a large portion of the cum that had filled her body, reducing the swelling of her womb. Her eyes rolled back in her head in bliss, and she coughed up a small amount of semen, the sticky white liquid spattering back onto her face due to her position at the bottom of the tub. Laughing, her master left, leaving her chained in the bottom of the Cum Tub.

She moaned again, and sleep took her.

Jade woke, chained to the wall once again. Her master was in the room, and as she struggled against the restraints, he stepped forward, raising the whip. He brought it down hard, the rope lashing across her breasts, leaving a red welt. He hit her again, tearing the skin on her shoulder. The third strike whipped across her stomach. The fourth, lashed against her thighs and she finally let out the scream she had been holding in.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm training you to be an obedient little slut, so that when Rais wants you, you're ready."

He hit her again, lashing her across the knees, and she screamed in pain. She struggled against her cuffs, and the whip cracked against her skin, tearing it and ripping a scream from her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, and for Jade, a short time skip. She's starting to break, now, I'm envisioning three to four more chapters.**

 **As always, I neither own Dying Light or condone rape. Trigger warning for all the same stuff as usual, please leave a review.**

 **-Shadow**

By day six, her master no longer bothered to chain her in the Cum Tub. Today was day seven, and for the third day in a row, she was in the Cum Tub taking load after load. She was on her knees, the cum up to her waist in the deep tub, since there was now two days' worth in it. She moaned as more semen splattered across her face, adding to the coat of cum she was already wearing. Her hands moved up and down, a cock in each, while she bobbed her head on her master's length, her tongue working up and down his shaft as she swallowed load after load of his seed. Making him cum once more, as two jets of semen sprayed up from her hands and into the tub, she fell back, allowing herself to sink under the massive amount of semen in the bottom. It flowed into her gaping pussy, still held open by the wire device, and she opened her mouth, gladly swallowing as much as she could before going back up.

Five more loads of cum hit her as she surfaced, and she moaned, rubbing the semen over her tits with one hand, the other between her legs, rubbing her pussy. Jade screamed with pleasure, hitting her orgasm, adding her juices to the gallons of cum already in the tub. With a moan, she submerged herself again, filling her mouth with the salty-sweet liquid, before surfacing. She opened her mouth showing everyone the amount of cum inside her and allowing some to dribble out over her tits, before she closed, swallowing it all in a single gulp. She opened her mouth again, showing that it was now empty, before latching on to the nearest dick and sucking it dry, pulling out every last drop of cum. She spat the man's load into the tub, then repeated her trick of submerging and swallowing as much cum as she could. Semen coated her body, matted in her hair. It filled her mouth and pussy and she sighed, spreading her asshole and filling it with as much cum as it could hold before sealing it up with a four-inch wide butt plug. She sighed as the last man came, his load splashing across her face and hair, before reaching down and pulling the drain plug, allowing almost 30 gallons of semen to fill the underground storage. Her master approached, the Semen Pump ready, and she smiled as he attached the two hoses, before adding a third, identical to the one in her pussy, and jamming it up her asshole. She moaned in pleasure as he turned it on, filling her holes with semen. Within an hour her body was full, but the cum kept flowing, stretching her womb and stomach, filling her ass and mouth.

Soon, it did stop, leaving her bloated and full of cum. Her master reversed the machine, a feature she hadn't seen before, and removed the massive amounts of seed from her body. He hosed her down, before chaining her to the wall. Picking up a whip, he grinned.

"Count, bitch."

He cracked the whip against her ass, and she screamed in pain and pleasure.

"One Master!"

The rope snapped again, this time against her thighs.

"Two!"

He hit her again and again, over and over, before unchaining her. Grinning, he bent her over the table, and took his slut's ass, thrusting balls deep into her backdoor. She screamed, rubbing her clit as he came in her ass. As he pulled back, she slid two fingers into her hole, and pulled them out, covered in his cum. She licked them, slurping up his precious seed, and swallowing. Then she lay down one the table and spread her legs.

"Take me master! Use your little slut!"

He laughed and entered her, pounding her. He slapped her tits and she moaned, spraying her juices all over. He came as her walls tightened, filling her womb with seed. She moaned again, and rolled over as he left, sealing the door behind him.


End file.
